Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 14
Memories of Ryo (流星の記憶 Ryūsei no kioku)is the 14th episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The English dubbed version was first shown on August 8, 2010 on Cartoon Network in North America. Plot Gingka has a nightmare that he is fighting Ryuga again, but he is still as powerless as before, and he has to watch as his Storm Pegasus gets completely annihilated by Lightning L-Drago. He wakes up with a start, hand extended towards the window through which the sun is shining, as if to reach desperately for the remains of Pegasus. After a few seconds, he calms down and stares at the table beside him; he grabs Pegasus and lays back down on the couch to try to sleep some more. In the morning, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei notice that Gingka has not even touched the triple-beef burger and fries that were prepared for him by Madoka. Together, they recall the latest events and reckon that Gingka is not the same anymore: he does not seem half as lively as he used to be. Unknown to them, Gingka listens to their conversation from the top of the stairs. Finally, he decides to come down and make his presence known by yelling at Benkei not to eat his burger, which he takes back from him. Then, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira enter the B-Pit and Osamu shows his Beyblade to Gingka. He would like to have a match with him because he thinks he stands a better chance now that he slightly improved his blade. With a weary smile, Gingka accepts his challenge. However, as they pronounce the countdown to the match, Gingka has a flash of Ryuga in front of him, instead of seeing Osamu. This vision makes him extremely nervous, which considerably weakens his launch. Osamu easily takes the win; his friends hesitantly congratulate him, almost saying that he is better than Gingka, but they are unable to believe Pegasus' performance. Benkei yells at them before they got to talk further, so they hurry outside. Gingka picks up his Beyblade and acts as if nothing important had happened, but Kenta obviously saw through his fake joy and he tries to get his friend to talk, yet he ends up leaving. Kyoya appears, leaning on a wall; he says Gingka needs time on his own. Kenta decides to follow Gingka to the riverside anyway, and he succeeds in getting him to open up by expressing how he hates seeing Gingka so helpless, and also almost insane, like at the end of his battle against Ryuga. Not too reluctantly, Gingka tells his story: On a beautiful day in his home village named Koma, Gingka wakes up to find that his father is not in the other bed beside his own. He gets up, dresses up, and walks out of the small house to the river nearby; he splashes some water on his face, then walks around the village to find his father. He asks a man who sells fish, as well as some kids who are playing Beyblade if they have seen him. Both their answers lead him to the forest, where he finally meets his father. However, a bear is tackling him and both are more or less wrestling, since Ryo simply smiles at his son, as if there was nothing wrong with the situation. As a matter of fact, he takes his launcher and blade out and destroys the branch that was stuck in the bear's back, and the latter walks away, not threatening at all anymore. Ryo gets back to the village with his son, where they both start Beyblading. Ryo gives Storm Pegasus to Gingka while he uses a random Bey, yet he still wins the game. However, they had fun battling, and Ryo reminds his son that this is all that matters in a match. Later, Gingka's father takes him to the ceremony they have to the Pegasus. At first, all of the villagers are just standing in front of the mountain dedicated to it but, upon their arrival, Ryo launches Storm Pegasus forward and it lights up all the torches atop the pillars that lead to the sanctuary inside the mountain, which is also a volcano. Storm Pegasus finishes its path by going up into the sky and, coincidentally, the Pegasus constellation becomes more visible. Everybody is overwhelmed by all of this. Shortly after though, a helicopter flies past them and lands right outside the entrance to the volcano. Ryo immediately knows that those invaders are dangerous, therefore he runs towards the mountain as well. Inside, Ryuga and Doji avoid all the traps set up against eventual intruders, such as arrows. Just beside the crystal that holds Lightning L-Drago, there is also a trap which could have impaled Ryuga, but he swiftly avoids it by sacrificing his white coat instead. Now in possession of the L-Drago, Ryuga breaks the crystal single-handedly while Ryo appears to attempt to stop them. At first, L-Drago's power seems to be too much for the white-haired Beyblader to handle, but he soon gets addicted to its immense power. He shoots it onto one of the high rocks that slightly pave the lava underneath them. Lightning L-Drago sculpts the rock to make a Beystadium, and Ryo's Storm Pegasus meets it there. Both start a tough battle during which Ryuga appears to struggle with his new power still, but they quickly embrace each other and he makes a blinding attack that leaves Ryo lying on the ground, too weak to be capable to get back up. Ryuga steps onto his rock, bends down, and rips off his Pegasus bandana, which he uses to clean his new Blade. While Ryo tries to stop him from leaving with Lightning L-Drago, Ryuga throws the bandanna before him, yet Gingka's father is still unable to even pick it up. As rocks fall from the roof of the volcano, Doji and Ryuga exit with L-Drago, Doji having to support the other Blader with an arm around his shoulder. Gingka, who had been watching the whole battle and who can only stand on his own rock, screams with despair at his father, torn between the urgency of an exit and helping him. Unfortunately, there is no way Ryo could jump to safety, so all he does is send Storm Pegasus to Gingka, officially giving it to him. Gingka sadly watches his father reassuring him with a thumb up that everything is OK, while rocks keep falling, eventually forcing Gingka out of the mountain. Outside, he slides down to sit, resting his back against the volcano. As soon as the situation sinks in, he screams "dad", having just lost his only other family member. Back in the city, Kenta is crying from hearing this tragedy, and he understands why he hates Ryuga. However, they both agree to try to have fun anyway, but they will definitely try to make Ryuga pay for all he has done soon. Major Events *Gingka has a bad dream about battling Ryuga. *Gingka tells Kenta his story of when his father faced off against Ryuga. *This episode reveals that Ryo Hagane was the original owner of Storm Pegasus, until he gave it to Gingka. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Ryo Hagane (Flashback and debut) *Ryuga (flashback) *Kyoya Tategami *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Osamu *Takashi *Akira *Doji Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka and Ryo's; Featured) *Lightning L-Drago 100HF (Ryuga's; flashback) *Dark Wolf DF145FS (Doji's; flashback) Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Osamu (Generic Bey) = Osamu *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Ryo Hagane (Generic Bey) = Ryo (flashback) *Ryo Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Ryuga (Lightning L-Drago 100HF) = Ryuga and L-Drago (Flashback) Special Moves used *Starblast Attack (Storm Pegasus 105RF's; flashback) *Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike (Lightning L-Drago 100HF's; flashback) Differences in adaptions *Ryusei's name was changed to "Ryo" in the english dub. Trivia *There is no prologue intro in this episode. *It is not known that Gingka has any other family member (besides Ryo) or not. Gallery episode14.jpg episode14.01.jpg episode14.02.jpg episode14.03.jpg episode14.04.jpg episode14.05.jpg episode14.06.jpg episode14.07.jpg episode14.08.jpg episode14.09.jpg episode14.10.jpg episode14.11.jpg episode14.12.jpg episode14.13.jpg episode14.14.jpg episode14.15.jpg episode14.16.jpg episode14.17.jpg episode14.18.jpg episode14.19.jpg episode14.20.jpg episode14.21.jpg episode14.22.jpg episode14.23.jpg episode14.24.jpg episode14.25.jpg episode14.26.jpg episode14.27.jpg episode14.28.jpg episode14.29.jpg episode14.30.jpg episode14.31.jpg episode14.32.jpg episode14.33.jpg episode14.34.jpg episode14.35.jpg episode14.36.jpg episode14.37.jpg episode14.38.jpg episode14.39.jpg episode14.40.jpg episode14.41.jpg episode14.42.jpg episode14.43.jpg episode14.44.jpg episode14.45.jpg episode14.46.jpg episode14.47.jpg episode14.48.jpg episode14.49.jpg episode14.50.jpg episode14.51.jpg episode14.52.jpg episode14.53.jpg episode14.54.jpg episode14.55.jpg episode14.66.jpg episode14.67.jpg episode14.58.jpg episode14.59.jpg episode14.60.jpg episode14.61.jpg episode14.62.jpg episode14.63.jpg episode14.64.jpg episode14.65.jpg episode14.00.jpg episode14.70.jpg episode14.71.jpg episode14.74.jpg episode14.75.jpg episode14.76.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion